First Time
by DragonDancer28
Summary: Vegeta discovers his blossoming sexuality on his home planet with the help of his wing man Raditz. Smutty smut that is smutty.
1. Chapter 1

The young prince sulkily stomped down the passageway towards his sparring partner's bedroom. He had been waiting for at least 30 minutes in the arena for Raditz to show up to "show him some real moves" and he was furious. No one made the Prince of All Saiyans wait. Raditz always had a way of pushing the young prince's buttons. While others waited on the royal teen hand and foot, Raditz would always shrug off his tantrums and threats of death and torture with ease.

Fists clenched, the prince finally arrived in front of Radtiz' living quarters. He debated sending an energy beam into the room to get revenge on the giant fucker, but something made him stop in his tracks. He could hear muffled noises coming from the other side of the large metal door. It sounded like a small creature yelping helplessly.

" _What the hell?"_ the small prince thought as he slid the door open a crack. The room was darker than the brightly lit passageway, but small glowing bulbs spread around the room cast light on the scene bestowed before the pint-sized prince. Raditz towered over a small dark-haired saiyan woman, thrusting vigorously behind her. His engorged cock sliding easily in and out of her. The woman was on all fours breathlessly encouraging her lover on, "Yes Raditz! Yes! Fuck me harder!"

The prince inhaled a sharp breath. He had never seen mating in person before. Of course he had been taught about it earlier in his life when he began to have dreams that caused him to spill his seed embarrassingly all over his bed sheets. He felt a hot blush creep up his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He knew he should just walk away. This was a personal manner not meant for his eyes. However the way the saiyan woman's breasts jiggled in rhythm with Radiz' violent thrusts was almost hypnotizing. The prince licked his lips. He felt a hunger, a thirst that had not yet been quenched. He slowly moved his hands towards his own engorged penis, hissing as he felt his tip was already wet with pre cum.

Raditz now started slowing his pace, to the frustration of the tiny female beneath him. "Raditz noooooo! Why are you slowing down?" she squeaked angrily, "Don't stop!"

The massive saiyan warrior chuckled softy, "Why? Were you going to come?"

"Uhn yes, you asshole!", she groaned at him.

"Hmmmm were you?" Raditz pondered, "Well then…" With that, Raditz abruptly pulled out of the female and, with minimal effort, flipped her small frame onto her back. "You see my dear, I'm a gentleman and I enjoy watching my woman's expression when I make her come."

Without hesitation, he shoved his rod into the woman's pussy causing a loud rumbling moan of pleasure to escape from deep within her chest. Her moans were cut short as Raditz locked his mouth onto the woman's cherry red lips. She welcomed his kiss and flung her arms around his muscled shoulders to hold on for dear life as he intensified his rhythmic thrusting. Raditz abruptly broke away from the kiss to grunt laboriously as he spilled his seed into the woman. In turn, she cried out and dug her fingernails into her lover's skin until beads of blood formed around the crescent moon wounds. Raditz let out a large sigh and collapsed on the tiny body pinned beneath him.

Their denouement shocked the spectator out of his half conscious state and he abruptly removed his hand from his swollen member. The teenager was alarmed that Raditz had inadvertently crushed the woman until he saw her hand playfully smack the large brute on the the head.

"Raditz….. RADITZ! Get off me you big oaf! I can't breathe!" she giggled into his shoulder.

"Mmmmm nope no can do", mumbled the giant, "Your pussy was too good and sent me to heaven."

"Come on dummy! I have work to do!" she chuckled, "I'll be in huge shit if all these rooms aren't cleaned by noon!"

Raditz moaned dramatically and rolled off the woman. "Fine, but know you are breaking my heart by leaving."

"Hah! Fucking right!" the woman chirped as she hopped in place attempting to pull her stockings back on. Once clothed, she blew a kiss to Raditz lounging on the bed, and slipped out the door. The prince quickly hopped to the side to avoid being seen by the now rosy cheeked servant girl. He leaned his back against the cold steel wall of the passageway, a prominent erection bulging from his training suit. He quickly snapped to his senses and began running down the passage way to his own private quarters. He was not going to face Raditz with his shame in full view.

Raditz lay on the dishevelled sheets, still enjoying his afterglow and the raw smell of sex that lingered in the air. He was momentarily distracted by a quick blur of a movement passing his chambers. He chucked to himself, "Pretty good show eh Vegeta?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, attempting to slow his rapid heartbeat. "A warrior must never lose his head", his father always said to him. He repeated the saying over and over in his head as his fists clenched the bedsheets in a death grip. His engorged penis throbbed painfully under his training suit. Why couldn't he get that image to banish from his mind?

That woman's breasts swaying in rhythm to Raditz merciless thrusts. Her skin as white and smooth as the prized vases his mother only used for the finest occasions. The animalistic noises she made, her sharp intake of breath before she cried out beneath him. The stench of the sweat, sex, and blood. Oddly enough, it was comparable to battles he had been in before. The act he had seen before him didn't seem completely gentle or kind, it was almost as if Raditz had been grappling the female, dominating her to his will. "Who had won? Do you win at something like mating?", the young prince pondered.

He sighed angrily as he glared at his member. He certainly couldn't face his comrades with a raging boner. This had to be taken care of.

He lay himself back onto his bed and slipped his pants down to his ankles. He abruptly spit on his hand and slowly wrapped his hand around himself. He started a slow, steady rhythm as he began to picture the beautiful Saiyan woman in his mind.

What would she do to him if she was here? She would kneel before him, as she should before her prince. "What would my master like?", she'd purr to him, a devilish spark forming behind her jet black pupils.

"Please your prince," he'd gruffly command her as he grabbed a handful of her long silky hair. She'd smile slyly before taking him whole into her mouth. Vegeta inhaled sharply as he increased the rhythm of his hand on his member. Her mouth would be wet and warm, with her soft kitten tongue gently rolling itself over his cock. With this thought, more precum dripped from the top of the young prince's shaft, leisurely rolling over his knuckles. She'd easily take him deeper into her mouth, his warmth hitting the back of her throat.

Still, this was nothing but a fantasy. He was painfully aware he was sadly pumping his cock in his rough, callous hand like a pathetic juvenile. He needed a more removed instrument.

Vegeta, flipped himself onto his knees, supporting himself with his forearms. His tail snaked forward and tightly wrapped itself around his member. Vegeta gasped aloud. His tail was much more controlled and nimble than his clumsy hands could ever hope to be. He grabbed the bedsheets between his fangs as he quickened the pace at which he stroked his member.

"So soft," he mumbled, "just like... just like her..."

He would fuck her. He would ram his cock into her wet, waiting pussy. He would pound into her as she cried his name for more. He would rut her mercilessly until she cried out underneath him as he spilled his seed into her quivering body. Vegeta's heart rate thudded like a war drum as he pushed himself closer and closer to the precipice. Tiny orbs of lights danced behind his eyelids as he edged closer to eruption. He cried out as he suddenly ejaculated over his bedsheets, his knees shaking from pleasure. He rolled onto his side, breathing heavily, enjoying the faint afterglow of orgasm. He was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the door of his chambers creak open.

"Ouji sama?", a tiny voiced squeaked.

Vegeta's head whipped around like lightning. In the entrance to his room stood a crimson-faced maid, her cleaning supplies strewn at her feet where she had dropped them in shock. He felt a burning heat rush to his face as he hastily grabbed a pillow to cover his shame. "What the hell are you doing in here you whore?!", he roared at her.

"Ouji sama, forgive me... I knocked... There was no answer", the wide-eyed maid stammered.

"Just get the fuck out of here!", he screamed at the intruder. She quickly spun around, and stumbled into the hallway.

Vegata slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto the floor, leaning his back against his bed. She had seen him. She had seen him with his semen crusted tail, his soaked sheets, pleasuring himself like a fool! How was he going to live this down? She would most certainly talk, all servants had in their pathetic, meaningless lives was gossip.

The young prince rested his hands in his head, trying desperately to think of an excuse that would allow him to never leave this room again.


End file.
